Best Way to Describe Romance
by JC-zala
Summary: What's the best way to describe Romance? For an immortal witch like C.C., the word is simply an empty feeling to her. But whenever she's with him, she realizes the true meaning of the word.


JC: A simple fic about romance. Nothing special. It's something I came up when I was trying to come up with a story for a play in school. C.C. is the one narrating the story. There will be a minor Lelouch and C.C. moment here. Hope you'll enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lelouch Lamperouge and C.C. All rights belong to Sunrise.

* * *

**Best Way to Describe Romance**

Romance. It is the most important aspect of a relationship. Any relationship that does not contain romance is doomed to failure. At least, that's what I've observed for centuries. Regardless of what anyone says, mortals fantasize about romance, both the young and the old. Sad to say, I don't fantasize of such a thing. As a witch, an immortal being, I've thrown away my humanity and my emotions. My experiences in life have molded me into a detached and lonely individual. I don't remember the last time I felt romance in my heart. Romance, for me, is merely an imaginative habit of the mind. It's nothing great. It's nothing special.

Many people, or should I say, lovers would define romance so casually, so lovingly that sometimes it's just passé. They say romance is everlasting, it is an act of love, a special feeling shared by two people in love, and some would even say that it is a subject or a theme. A lot of people know what romance is, but they can't quite define it correctly.

It's weird. I didn't think my mind would be thinking of a useless thing. Romance is a mere joke to me, yet I can't help thinking about it—especially when I'm with him. I made a contract with him and we became nothing more than accomplices. I protected him countless times and aided him in his goals. In return, he also cared for me, though his feelings for me are that of comrades. I have to admit there were times my heart would yearn for his presence. But I strongly deny it every time. I remind myself not to have special feelings for anyone, but it's different with him.

A romantic relationship with him? I could hardly imagine it. He may possess a genius-level intellect, but he has the naivety of a boy. But due to his stunning looks and irresistible charms he's sought after by thousands of girls. Despite this fact, he never once thought of having romance with a girl. He's too occupied with obliterating Britannia and being the leader of an order. And I, his accomplice, fight by his side.

I've heard the definition of romance from different people of different countries. I wonder how he would define it. Well, knowing him, he would probably say something from the dictionary. But I still ask him out of curiosity and boredom. And he answers me in his usual flawless and smooth voice.

"Romance is the act of making your partner feel loved."

Honestly, I try not to laugh sarcastically in front of him. It may not seem like much of a definition, but he accurately defined what romance is. In romance, the important thing is the feelings and thoughts you convey to your partner. That's what he meant by his definition. Trust him to know what to say all the time.

Then he asks me why I brought up such a question since it was highly unlikely of me. "Oh, no reason…" I tell him and he looks unconvinced. So, he asks me for the definition of romance. I look at him in the eye, putting up a stoic face. With my experiences, I can easily tell him what romance is. However, I start thinking of a good way to say it—one that is more complete than his definition.

He's getting impatient with my silence. I can see it in his amethyst colored eyes. Letting out a slight chuckle, I approach him and kiss him on the lips. He is shocked by my action and I smirk at him when I pull back.

"Romance is best explained through actions than words, boy…"

All along, I've regarded romance as something surreal. When I'm with him, I get a whole new meaning to romance. It sounds silly. It sounds so cliché. Nevertheless, even though it's not much, I feel romance in my heart.

END OF STORY

* * *

JC: I'm so not used to first-person point of view. It's such a challenge for me, especially writing it in C.C.'s POV. Her character is complicated and at the same time, she can hold delicate feelings. I love her and Lelouch. I think they're meant for each other.


End file.
